Computers use file systems to store and organize data on computer readable media, such as on hard drives, flash drives, optical drives, CDs and DVDs. Generally, the operating system controls access to the file system and is responsible for managing the stored data. Most operating systems provide an interface that is located between the programs and the file system that is used in interacting with the stored data.